


Get You

by SilverinosHappyEndings (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Russia, Ukraine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilverinosHappyEndings
Summary: Alexey sees Mika while driving in his car and has to swerve out of the way.





	Get You

Alexey wasn't concentrating properly he drove along the road that day. Just another ordinary day. Grey clouds dotted the dark skyline. Rain splattered down all around him, and in front of him thick fog was obscuring the road. He was just driving home from another concert and had been tired by the long hours he had been performing. He couldn't wait to get home and have a rest from all the hard work. He was almost falling asleep in the car, he was so tired. He had to force himself to try and stay awake. His exhaustion must have played a part in his lapse in concentration, as he suddenly saw a familiar person walk out into the road. Mika Newton.  
Alexey slammed on the breaks; and swerved away. Phew, he missed her and the car came to a stop. Alexey got out of the car to yell at Mika. Mika recognized him right away.  
"Alexey?" Mika said, "What are you doing here?"  
"More importantly," Alexey said, "What are YOU doing standing in the middle of the road?"  
"Sorry," Mika said, "I wasn't paying attention. But it looks like you weren't either!"  
"Yeah, well..." Alexey was quick to change the subject, "Um, wanna go get a coffee?"  
"A coffee? Hmm... sure," Mika grinned. Mika and Alexey both got into Alexey's car and he drove away.  
"Well, pay attention to the road this time," Mika said.  
"Alright, alright," Alexey said, as he parked the car by the coffee shop.  
"Ok, let's go," Mika beamed as the two of them got out of the car and walked inside the coffee shop, "By the way, you're way too tired to drive, so I'll drive from now on."  
"Alright," Alexey smiled as the two of them sat down at a table. Looks like this was going to be a good day after all.


End file.
